


Jealously

by FantasyRyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Gabriel (Supernatural), Jealous Sam Winchester, Male Gabriel (Supernatural), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/pseuds/FantasyRyder
Summary: I wrote this fic during the hiatus between season 13 and fourteen, so the whole scared monster thing doesn't apply, BUT if I were to make a sequel, they'd betray them.Anyway! Ketch shares a connection with Gabriel that Sam doesn't approve of and uses that to the pining couple's advantage.





	Jealously

Gabriel stumbled back helplessly into the broom closet, landing against the mops and dusters hanging on the far wall clumsily, and digs his fingers in the poorly painted walls. Shocked golden eye’s met Sam’s, not necessarily in fear, though there were traces of anger in those orbs. Above him, the mops previously hanging were lifted from their hooks and now were hovering precariously off the wall, above Gabriel, supported by his weight.

They were at a case at the moment, He, Charlie, Sam, and Ketch, or what everyone wanted to believe was a case. The club was the purest form of exclusive, something you would see in some cheesy video game, where only monsters were accepted inside, though, that was before Apocalypse 2.0. Because of said apocalypse, the monsters were desperate and unaccepting of their impending doom, and Sam needed to capitalize on that.

With superb negotiation, they may have been able to get in, as the three were, hunters, but they had something to offer. 

If Gabriel was uncomfortable with being waved around as either a threat or a prize, he didn’t let it of, and let a desperate Sam use his name as an assurance that his hunters were on the right track to prevent the apocalypse and inevitable slaughter of everyone in the club and more. Because of that, they were allowed in, and despite Gabriel’s look of complacency, an Arthur Ketch placed his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder in reassurance.

In Gabriel’s mind, the touch was unwelcome until he glanced back at the dim, neon expanse of the club, and realized about 2/3rds had their eyes on him. 

 

///

The rest of the evening went fine, with Sam eventually finding a few head monsters of different kinds, that agreed to the cause Sam was setting in place, willing to comply and work with hunters for the first time in their history. On the balcony with those monsters, Sam smiled a smile which, despite triggering his dimples, failed to meet those hazel eyes, and shook each’s hand firmly. He stands, straightens the wrinkles from his outfit, and looks over the crowd, easily finding Charlies red hair in the crowd, chatting up some lady monsters (albeit uncomfortably) at the bars, and finds Gabriel and Ketch talking on the other side of the bar, no bombastic movements, not necessarily intense, but talking.

That unnerved Sam unadmittedly, understanding Gabriel and Ketch were together in the same situation with Asmodeus, and knowing Ketch, even though he was still a psychopath in the Winchester’s mind, saved Gabriel. 

He was on his way to follow suit but was left in shock when he saw the two who escaped from Asmodeus.

Gabriel still looked slightly like himself. The forms eyes were close to the same, and she had a hooked nose and dirty blonde hair as well. It wasn't Gabriel but it was a close enough resemblance for Sam to watch Ketch and Gabriel kiss.

At first, it was tender, with Gabriel's head tilted up to the British Man of Letters. After they pull away for the first time, Ketch studies Gabriel's face, and starts kissing at Gabe's jawline playfully, arms hooked around the smaller's waist. 

Sam was prepared to hold it together until he caught Ketch's eyes flashed up to his own, with almost a smirk in them. 

That was the last straw. 

The youngest Winchester stormed there, grabbing Gabriel by the back of his Jacket, and dragging him to the broom closet.

"What the Hell Sam??" Gabe's form began to melt back to male.

"Stop!"

"Huh?"

"Stop. Stay... Stay like that..."

Gabe was still pressed against the brooms, which were prepared to fall if he moved. 

"Sam..."

"Please..."

Sam leaned down a little, looking at the kiss plumped lips and reddened neck of the female version of his archangel. Before his consciousness had time to react, his lips were melded to Gabriel's firmly but softly.

The smaller seemed unsure at first, lips merely twitching in response. Sam's lips contrastingly felt incredible and as though someone was sticking pins in them. Something wasn't right.

"... You can turn back."

"W-why-?"

"I want it to be you, Gabriel. I want to see you."

After a silence, the female form gave way to Gabriel's actual vessel. He was looking away now, unsure of the situation, but hot, so incredibly overwhelmed and embarrassed. Sam almost instantly started mouthing at his jaw and throat, kissing at the area Ketch tainted with a growl. Chills erupted across Gabriel’s form at sam's possessiveness . 

"Sam~" Gabriel breathed, tilting his head back and allowing the Winchester to mouth along more of his neck.

"Don't talk" Sam practically growled, teeth scraping along his sensitive throat like a threat before pulling away to look into the eyes of the panting angel. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at the lost, innocent looi that was spread across Sam's features.

"Now what's this about Samsquatch?"

"I don't want you to kiss Ketch again. And dont flirt with peo-"

"If flirting with people makes u this crazy than it's hard to turn down," the smaller giggled, eyes somber and flirty.


End file.
